Christmas Classics
by Suishou Haruka
Summary: [AU] Una selección de historias navideñas para acompañar la ocación, donde nuestros 4 personajes favoritos se ven envueltos...¿qué pasará?,o mejor dicho...¿qué LES pasará?...muajaja XD [DarkxKrad][SatoxDai][TRADUCCIÓN]
1. Nutcracker

**Original fic's info:**

**Writer:** neko-nya  
**Genre:** General  
**Published:** 11-25-05  
**Updated:** 12-31-05

**Original Summary:**

A collection of christmas stories, though not all classics like the title says but christmas stories nonetheless DarkxKrad DaixSat

**Original disclaimer:**

--

-----------------------

'**Christmas Classics'  
**('_Clásicos navideños')_

**by:** _neko-nya_

**Nutcracker **_('Cascanueces'_)

Era una helada noche de víspera navideña y toda la casa estaba en silencio. No, eso no rima ¿a quién le importa? Nadie sabe que debería. De todos modos, la historia comienza con un chico de cuatro años llamado Krad. Quien honestamente no le gustaba mucho la navidad, a excepción de los casos, por supuesto, en los que recibía regalos.

Sí, que codicioso niño era, amaba los regalos, pero igual ¿quién no? Para un niño de cuatro años, tenía una gran variedad de vocabulario que sobrepasaba al de cualquier niño normal, su vocabulario además incluía muchas groserías, pero eso no es importante.

Hikari Krad no podía esperar para conseguir todos los regalos que pudiera de la fiesta navideña de sus padres. Y entre la recepción de regalos, repentinamente, la puerta se abrió y parado ahí estaba Hiwatari Kei, el tan extraño padrino de Krad; con sus ojos tan estrechos como era acostumbrado, parecía estar siempre borracho, de todos modos los niños lo querían. Por los regalos que daba, por supuesto.

Con sus botas de invierno caminaba pesado, y un largo saco de patatas colgaba de su hombro, todos los niños se reunieron al rededor de él y uno por uno iba sacando los regalos del saco y se los daba. Todos los pequeños niños tan temidos como podían ser, cogían felizmente los regalos y corrían de vuelta a sus padres para mostrarles su nuevo presente. Y cuando Krad llegó, la bolsa estaba vacía, Kei frunció el ceño de una manera no muy apenada, "Lo siento Krad, parece que me falta un regalo. Para ser más específico, _tú_ regalo."

Los ojos dorados se entrecerraron, manos empuñadas, "¡Tú put-!"

Sus padres sonrieron lamentados mientras cubrían la boca de su niño, quien después de que lo dejaron ir, irrumpió arriba, a su cuarto. Y así, después, en la víspera de navidad, Kei volvió, esta vez con un cascanueces para Krad. "Volví con un cascanueces para ti Krad."

Krad se calló de la risa a la palabra 'cascanueces', pero tomó el regalo de todos modos, porque en primer lugar, era grosero no aceptar los regalos, en segundo lugar, era un _regalo, _y en tercer lugar los cascanueces asombraban a los chicos hasta el final. Cogió el cascanueces y corrió por toda la casa con su pequeña sonrisa encajada.

Infortunadamente, a su pequeño hermano, Satoshi, quien tenía un año en ese tiempo, no le agradaba que su hermano obtuviera algo tan sorprendente como un cascanueces mientras que él se quedaba con una bailarina, así que, corrió, se lo quitó a Krad y lo tiró contra la pared varias veces antes de lanzarlo por la ventana. El pequeño niño violento realmente era demasiado fuerte para alguien que solo había vivido un año.

Los ojos de Krad se abrieron, "¡Pequeño bastar-!"

Sus padres cubrieron su boca una vez más, "Satoshi, eso fue algo muy malo de tu parte. Discúlpate con tu hermano."

Satoshi levantó una ceja, antes de pronunciar muy claro como si sus padres fueran estúpidos, tal vez sea porque era demasiado inteligente para su edad, "No. No pueden obligarme. Se lo tiene merecido. Es un retardado."

Su hermano se liberó del abrazo de sus padres por un segundo, "¡Pequeño bastar-!"

En una voz algo estricta, ellos apuntaron a las escaleras, fue casi como si no le hubieran escuchado haber hablado mal de su hermano, continuaron platicándole como si lo hicieran a un niño _normal, _lo cual no era. "Satoshi, has sido un chico malo, ve a tu cuarto."

Él se encogió de hombros y se dirigió arriba, Kei suspiró y levantó al cascanueces, "No te preocupes, puedo arreglarlo."

"Más te vale." Krad protestó a través de ojos angostados antes de ir arriba, posiblemente para asesinar a su hermano.

Sus padres solo sonrieron y formaron esa cara que se les hace a los niños cuando realizan algo increíblemente lindo lo que hace que olviden todo, "Awww... ¿no fue eso lindo?" Por qué ellos encontraban al hecho de asesinar a un niño 'lindo' nadie lo sabe.

----------------

Esa noche, Krad no podía dormir, la sospecha era en haber tomado varias tazas de café antes de ir a dormir. Pero desde que no podía dormir, se encaminó abajo hacia el árbol, cuando llegó, reunió sus regalos a su alrededor, con el cascanueces en sus brazos, se quedó dormido rodeado de obsequios.

----------------

El reloj marcó la medianoche.

Era realmente ruidoso.

Krad se despertó, "Maldito bastar-" Fue cortado por las pequeñas manos de ratones cubriéndole la boca, abrió sus ojos y trató de insultar, pero no pudo. ¡Maldita sea¡Estaba siendo raptado por ratones! Repentinamente, los ratones pararon; los ojos dorados miraron hacia el cascanueces parado ahí con soldados detrás suyo.

Ahora lo había visto todo. Bueno, no realmente, nunca había visto a un ave bailar tap o a una tortuga caminar sobre sus piernas traseras o a una ballena rebotar sobre un palo de pogo con una crayola balanceada en su cabeza. Así que técnicamente, no había visto todo eso. Los ratones lo dejaron ir y corrieron lejos, parpadeó mientras los juguetes se movían delante de él en posición defensiva.

Entonces, el Rey de los Ratones apareció y empezó a pelear con el cascanueces quien tenía sorpresivamente manos flexibles. La última vez que Krad lo revisó, estaba hecho de madera, "!que mier-!" Fue cortado cuando el cascanueces puso una mano en su boca y en el proceso, fue apuñalado por el gran y gordo ratón. Krad levantó la mirada, hacía el Rey de los Ratones, enojado, "¡Bastar-!" El cascanueces utilizó sus últimas energías, pero el rubio se liberó de nuevo.

Lleno de furia, lanzó uno de los regalos de su hermano al Rey de lo Ratones y en el transcurso, lo aplastó. Sonrió en triunfo cuando el ratón murió y cuando se escuchó una fuerte grieta emitida del obsequio de su hermano, entonces, bajó su mirada al ahora muerto cascanueces, hizo un puchero, "Aw mierda... se rompió de nuevo."

Continuó haciendo pucheros y comenzó a zamarrear al cascanueces con la intención de 'revivirlo', en lugar de eso, terminó golpeando su ojo con la mano no tan flexible, se contuvo de insultar y de levantar a sus padres. Pero desde que dolió como los mil demonios, no pudo detener su lágrima, sí, solo hubo una y calló en el cascanueces mientras cerraba sus ojos e insultaba silenciosamente en todas las lenguas que sabía.

¡El cascanueces volvió a la vida! Y, obviamente sorprendido de que aún siguiera vivo, levantó la mirada y accidentalmente acabó haciendo algún contacto de labios con el chico quien, en cambio, se estremeció, "¡Ew!¡Acabo de besar a un cascanueces!¡Eso fue asqueroso!"

Cuando Krad levantó la mirada de nuevo, el cascanueces había tomado la figura de un príncipe, uno muy apuesto. Y estaba parado justo en medio del cuarto sonriéndole. Aquí es cuando las fans normales empiezan a desmayarse. El príncipe tenía el cabello violeta y unos misteriosos ojos amatistas, le ofreció la mano al rubio, "¿Bailamos?"

Miró abajo y se sorprendió al ver que tenía el cuerpo de un adolescente, entonces se recobró, "¡De ninguna maldita manera pervertido de mier-!"

El príncipe tenía una mano sobre su boca sonriendo nerviosamente, "¡Okay, okay!¡No bailes!¡No necesitas insultar!, el nombre es Dark Mousy. _Príncipe_ Dark Mousy."

Krad quitó la mano de su boca y frunció el seño, "¿Parece que me importa?"

"No, pero eres sexy." El príncipe le ofreció la mano al rubio una vez más y sonrió, "Vamos, te llevaré a un bosque encantado."

Krad parpadeó, "... ¿eres retrasado?"

"No."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí."

"Mira, solo porque seas sexy no significa que voy a creerte así como así."

Dark sonrió, "¿Crees que soy sexy?"

"No."

"¡Mientes!"

Krad frunció el seño, "¡Cállate!"

Entonces, Dark lo cogió serpenteando un brazo por su cintura, "¡Y estamos listos!¡Vámonos!"

El rubio lucho intensamente, "¡Déjame ir pervertido!"

El príncipe sonrió, "No."

Un momento después, "¡Saca tu mano pervertido!"

"…"

Y entonces, fueron llevados a un bosque encantado.

-------------------

"¿Dónde estamos?"

"La última vez que revisé, nos llevaron a un bosque encantado. Así que, supongo que estamos en el bosque encantado."

Krad giró sus ojos, "Oh que encantador."

"¿a que no lo es?"

Entonces, empezó a nevar, realmente, no solo a nevar, estaba ventisca-ndo como si el infierno se hubiera congelado, lo que probablemente pasó, ya que Krad no estaba insultando. "Maldita sea... esto es perfecto. ¿No es así? Perfecto... ¿Qué es esa música?"

Dark parpadeó y arqueó su mano en su oreja para escuchar. "Esa debe ser la música de fondo."

El rubio levantó una ceja, "Para…"

"Oh, eso… se supone que debe haber luz y ventilación con copos de nieve con los cuales se supone debemos bailar."

Krad solo se paró ahí y cruzó los brazos, "No voy a bailar."

"No pensé que lo harías."

"Bien, porque no voy a hacerlo."

"No es que vaya a preguntarte."

"Bien."

Dark pausó, "... entonces ¿vas a bailar?"

"No."

El príncipe se encogió de hombros, "Bien entonces, está resuelto. Vamos a saltarnos esta parte e ir al palacio."

"Qué palacio y por favor no vuelvas a meterme la mano."

"Al palacio de los dulces y no tienes pruebas."

Krad hizo una mueca, "Odio los dulces."

Fue el turno de Dark para hacer una mueca, jadeó en sorpresa simulada, "¿Cómo a alguien no le puede gustar los dulces?"

"Bueno, a mí no."

Para este momento, la nieve se estaba comenzando a apilar en sus alrededores y la música de fondo se volvió loca desde que la canción realmente se había terminado y fueron dejados para que improvisaran sus respectivas partes, "¿Ni el chocolate?"

"Nope."

"¿Ni el café?"

El rubio giró con interés, "¡El café no es dulce!¡Es cafeína!¡Es adictiva!¡Lo amo!¡No es dulce amenos que le pongas una insaludable cantidad de azúcar y crema encima!"

El príncipe se encogió de hombros, "Bueno, es un tipo de dulce aquí..."

Fue el turno de Krad para encogerse de hombros, "Está bien, entonces, vamos."

Dark sonrió y apuntó a un palacio que apareció de la nada, "¡Adelante, vamos!"

"¿Vamos caminando?"

"Claro, por qué no, es decir, tú no quieres ser llevado ahí o bailar aquí."

Krad asintió entendidamente, por primera vez, "Yea, vamos a caminar."

-------------------

Después de lo que pareció una vida, llegaron al palacio, y la multitud se había quedado dormida esperándolos. Dark frunció el seño, "¡Estoy aquí!"

La multitud empezó a roncar, Krad frunció el seño, "¿Por qué estos estúpidos de mier- no se levantan?"

Dark cubrió parte de la boca del otro chico y sonrió, "¡Despierten!"

"¡Maldita sea!¡Son estúpidos o qué!"

El príncipe frunció el seño y cerró la puerta con fuerza, casi inmediatamente las personas empezaron a bailar para darles la bienvenida, Dark frunció el seño, "Idiotas... todos ellos..."

Gente aleatoria aclamó, "¡Príncipe Dark!¡Está de vuelta!"

"Sí sí. ¡Traigan al chocolate!"

Un par de la docena de bailarines aparecieron jugueteando dentro del castillo, Krad levantó una ceja¿Por qué todos están bailando¿Es alguna especie de moda en el reino? Una poco convincente, pensó. Frunció el seño y cruzó sus brazos mirando al príncipe, "Dark... no me gusta el chocolate."

"Sí ma'am, chocolate, vete, traigan al café."

Krad sonrió en satisfacción, sorpresivamente, para Dark y para los que estaban a su alrededor, Dark le sonrió de vuelta; vieron gente correr y bailar la danza del café. "Está algo mejor... creo."

Pero después de que los danzantes del café se fueran, vino la gente del té, el rubio miró al príncipe, "¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?¿Por qué todos están bailando?"

"No… tengo la menor idea, ellos solo me divierten."

"¿Cuál es el juguete más interesante que tienes... cómo es que _yo_ no tengo un grupo de bailarines?"

"Tal vez tus padres son demasiado pobres."

Krad parpadeó y luego se encogió de hombros, "Probablemente lo sean."

Después de varias canciones y bailarines de aleatorias cosas, y el echar de los payasos y las flores debido al odio que les tenía Krad, una señora gorda entró bailando el vals. "Mira como anda... ¿Cómo es que se mantiene en equilibrio?"

El rubio miró al príncipe, "¿Quién es ella?¿Tú mamá?¿La señora que te consiguió los bailarines?"

"No, ella es el Hada Ciruela de Azúcar."

"¿Es por eso que está tan gorda? Tiene demasiadas ciruelas de azúcar ¿no es así?"

Dark se encogió de hombros mientras continuaban viendo a la señora bailar, "Probablemente."

"¿Por qué no es morada como las ciruelas normales?"

"Ella es el Hada Ciruela de Azúcar, no una ciruela."

Los ojos dorados recorrieron y miraron al príncipe, "Ya sé eso, pero ¿por qué no es morada?"

El príncipe sonrió, "¿Quiéres ir y hacerla morada?"

Krad retornó la sonrisa, "Sí."

Hubo una pausa entre ellos, "¿Pasa algo Krad?"

"Sí."

Dark se paró frente a él, "¿Qué pasa?"

"Solo me preguntaba cuanto podía bailar."

El príncipe movió su cabeza y posó una mano en el hombro del rubio, "No vas a querer saber, la última vez que vino, bailó por horas sin detenerse, la única manera de hacer que pare es haciéndola tropezar, interrumpirla o distraerla."

"Oh…"

"Yea, vamos a traer algo de pintura."

Los chicos sonrieron y corrieron por las escaleras hacia un almacén, un minuto después, volvieron con baldes de pintura en cada mano, y mientras el hada giraba le echaron la pintura, desafortunadamente, no tomaron en cuenta que el hada giratoria les devolvería la pintura. "¡Cuidado!"

Antes de que lo supieran, el hada paró de girar y estalló en ira, y los dos se quedaron parados con manchas de pintura encima, "Bueno... eso fue ciertamente interesante..."

Krad empezó a reír cuando vio el rostro de Dark, "¡Pareces un perro!"

Dark levantó un ceja y untó algo de pintura en el rostro del rubio, "Bien, entonces, tú pareces un gato. Vamos a abrazarnos."

El rubio estaba riendo tan fuerte como para negarse, así que terminaron teniendo las mismas manchas, momentos después, los ojos dorados miraron al príncipe, "¡Saca las manos pervertido!"

"Si prometo sacar mis manos _entonces_ ¿bailarías conmigo?"

Krad frunció el seño, "¿Eres estúpido?"

"No hasta donde sé. Piensa lo que quieras, pero _yo_ no creo que soy estúpido."

"¿Por qué tienes un fetiche danzante?"

"No lo tengo, cállate y solo bailemos."

"Pero solo un baile."

Después de cinco paso Krad se separó, Dark parpadeó, "¿Qu?"

"Suficiente baile, vámonos."

El príncipe frunció el seño, "¿Qué quieres decir?¡Ni si quiera fue un verdadero baile!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?¡Es lo más que he bailado en mi vida!"

Dark miró al enorme reloj que hacía tic-tac y apuntaba no a números sino a palabras, 'bastante tiempo' 'algo de tiempo' 'solo un poco más' 'mejor te apuras' y 'ya es la hora'. Actualmente, estaba apuntando a 'mejor te apuras'. "Está bien, pero antes de que te lleve al barco que vuelve a tu mundo, prométeme que seré la primera persona con la que realmente bailarás."

Krad cruzó sus brazos, "Y ¿por qué haría una promesa como esa?"

"¡Porque quiero que la hagas!"

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro momentáneamente antes de que el rubio resoplara, "Está bien, será a tu manera." El príncipe sonrió y lo tomo del el brazo para llevárselo, "¡Deja de tocarme!"

"¡No es mi culpa!"

"¡Sí lo es!¡Argh!¡Pervertido!"

Ambos terminaron en un muelle. "Llegamos."

"Que bueno… puedes soltarme ahora."

"No."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque crecí para quererte."

Krad parpadeó, "Que bueno…"

"Ni si quiera sé tu nombre."

"Hikari Krad. Por favor ¿me dejas ir?"

Dark lo dejo ir, "Tengo algo para ti."

Los ojos dorados parpadearon una vez más, "¿Qué?" Entonces algo se ató a su cuello, era una gargantilla, "¿Qué es esto?¿Por qué?¿Qué es lo que dice en él?"

"Es una gargantilla, así te puedo volver a encontrar. Dice pequeño príncipe"

"Que conveniente…" Lentamente, tomó su propio collar y se lo alcanzó a Dark, "De todas formas, no es que pueda usar dos cosas en mi cuello, puedes quedártelo... por ahora, solo hasta que te vea de nuevo."

El príncipe sonrió, "Gracias, es tiempo de partir..."

"Okay. Entonces, te veré cuando te vea."

Dark asintió mientras Krad subía al barco, "¡Recuerda!¡Prometiste bailar conmigo!"

"¡Sí como sea pequeño príncipe pervertido retardado que tiene un baile-fetiche!"

El príncipe simplemente sonrió y movió su mano.

-------------------

Los ojos dorados se abrieron, frotó sus ojos y miró al cascanueces en sus brazos, "Que sueño..." Examinó al cascanueces una vez más, no estaba roto o algo, estaba en perfecta condición, se estiró, bostezó y alcanzó su cuello para arreglar su collar que generalmente acababa enredándose poco después de que durmiera.

Parpadeó cuando su collar no estaba en su cuello, repentinamente una leve punzada de tristeza lo golpeó cuando descubrió que las oportunidades de volver a ver al príncipe eran pocas o ninguna. Fue divertido estar con Dark, Navidad no iba a ser tan feliz sabiendo eso. Entonces una voz sonó de las escaleras, "¿Krad¿querido¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?"

Krad levantó la mirada para ver a sus padres bajando las escaleras con Satoshi en sus brazos, miró con odio a su dormido hermano, "No podía dormir así que bajé aquí a dormir."

Entonces su madre jadeó, "¡Krad¿Por qué tienes pintura morada encima¡Ni si quiera tenemos pintura morada en la casa!" Él se encogió de hombros estúpidamente, su madre lo dejó, "Oh bueno, no importa, ve a cambiarte; invitamos a personas para que abrieran sus regalos con nosotros. Escuché que tienen un pequeño príncipe también."

"¿Pequeño príncipe?" Krad parpadeó y subió para cambiarse.

-------------------

Cuando volvió a bajar, más bien enojado de que la pintura no se limpió como esperaba que hiciera, la campana sonó, "¡Deben haber llegado!"

Su madre abrió la puerta para revelar a un hombre remolcando un largo vagón lleno de presentes, "Tomó más tiempo del que pensamos, cargar todos estos regalos al carro."

"Oh no hay problema ¡mira Kraddy, su hijo tiene tantos obsequios como tú!"

Krad parpadeó y miró la puerta mientras el padre entraba por ella con los presentes y su madre caminaba con un bebe dormido en sus brazos, entonces, un niño cubierto de pintura morada entró. "¡Eres tú de nuevo!"

El niño levantó la mirada, "Hola…"

El rubio corrió hacia él y apuntó groseramente a su rostro. "¡Así que _no eras_ un sueño!"

El niño quedó boquiabierto y apuntó de vuelta, igualmente de grosero, "¡Y tú tampoco lo eras!¡Pensé que le había dado mi gargantilla a una persona que nunca volvería a ver!"

Entonces, la atmósfera cambió mientras Krad fruncía el seño, "¡Todavía tienes mi collar retardado!"

Dark frunció el seño de vuelta, "¡Tú me lo diste!"

"¡Lo intercambié!¡Es diferente!"

"¡No, no lo es!"

Los padres sonrieron mientras los niños discutían, "Awww... que lindos, los pequeños príncipes están reunidos después de algún extraño sueño que tuvieron."

Los dos miraron con odio a sus padres, "Feliz navidad a ustedes también." Luego se miraron el uno al otro, "¡Te apuesto que tengo más regalos que tú!"

"¡No, no los tienes!"

Entonces Dark realizó un movimiento imprevisto, abrazó a Krad y sonrió, "¡_Eres_ tú!"

"No mierda…"

"¡Te extrañé!"

Krad parpadeó, "¿En serio?"

"¡Yea!"

Krad dio una pequeña sonrisa y abrazó difícilmente de vuelta, "Bueno, entonces,... supongo que también te extrañé... pero solo un poco."

Dark solo continuó sonriendo mientras miraba a Krad, "Eres tan lindo."

El rubio se sonrojó, "¡Deja de ser tan cambiante!"

"Te amo ¿cásate conmigo?"

Los padres se quedaron embobados, "Dark... querido... tal vez deberías esperar un poco, es decir, solo tienes cuatro años..."

"¿Por qué esperar?¡Lo quiero!¡Él es la única persona con la que quiero casarme¡ya lo decidí!"

Krad parpadeó, "... ¿significa que?"

Dark frunció el seño con determinación, "¡Sí!"

Y por supuesto , el pequeño príncipe siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Krad se encogió de hombros, "Bueno, está bien, vamos a casarnos."

Y fue una Feliz Navidad después de todo. Para Dark y para Krad de todos modos.

- Owari -

--------------

**Hiii minaaaaa!! nwn**

Kyaa!! Q' lindoooooos!! C imaginan a Dark y a Krad así d chikitos?? Kyaaaaaa!!!! K-a-w-a-i-i!! Xwx  
Well ete ser su gift de Christmas yeee!!… ia c q' no ser diciembre yet, but les voe adelantando algo xD. Aap y pa ete 1ero io elegí el orden.. nop ta en el original form q' puso la writer -.-U

Ora es time d q', como wen gift, escojan what do you want? BD... póngalo en sus reviews y c decidirá x votación ne!! n-n:

- Scrooge  
- The Little Match Boy  
- Daisuke the Redheaded Elfling  
- Fools' Christmas  
- Satoshi the Reserved Boy  
- Nutcracker **X  
**- Let it Snow

espero sus respuestas ne!!… y a dejar q' nieve!! (aunq' en mi ciudad nunk lo haga TwT)

**Reviews!!**

**Únanse a mi C2 Community!!**

**Ja ne!! n-n**


	2. Daisuke the Redheaded Elfling

**Daisuke the Redheaded Elfling **  
(_Daisuke, el duende de la cabeza roja_)

_Ya conoces a Dark-chan y Krad-san,  
Y a Risa y Riku,  
Keiji y Funabashi,  
Y a Satoshi y Towa._

"¡Todos los duendes alinéense!"

Los duendes corrieron y se pararon en sus posiciones mientras Santa Kosuke tomaba lista.

_¿Pero recuerdas  
Al elfo más patoso de todos?_

"Daisuke." Santa Kosuke parpadeó y miró alrededor, "¿Daisuke?¿Está Daisuke aquí?"

"¡Aquí estoy!" Un pequeño pelirrojo vino corriendo con una caja en sus manos y justo cuando alcanzó a los otros duendes, se tropezó y cayó de bruces. La caja voló por el aire, afortunadamente, su mejor amigo, Satoshi, la cogió antes de que golpeara el suelo.

"Llegas tarde Daisuke¿Dónde estabas?"

"Lo siento, estaba terminando de hacer algo."

"Bueno, no vuelvas a llegar tarde, estamos en una estación ocupada, no hay tiempo para haraganear."

"¡Sí señor!" Escuchó a los demás duendes reír disimuladamente y bajó la mirada a sus pies.

"No te preocupes, todos son unos idiotas."

Daisuke levantó la mirada hacía su amigo y sonrió, "¡Gracias Satoshi-kun!"

Satoshi sonrió, "Cuando quieras."

_Daisuke el duende de la cabeza roja  
Tiene una cabeza muy muy brillante y roja (¡Cómo el fuego!)  
Y si alguna vez lo llegas a observar,  
Vas a decir que hasta se podría incendiar.  
_

"¡Daisuke!"

El duende volteó y parpadeó, "¿S-sí?" Estaba tartamudeando, normalmente no tartamudeaba cuando hablaba con otros elfos, pero el que lo había llamado era uno de los duendes _cool,_ Dark Mousy, duende delincuente sin igual, a su lado, el duende más lindo de todos, Krad Hikari.

El rubio lo llamó, "¿Te importaría venir aquí un segundo?"

Asintió rápidamente y empezó a caminar hacía ahí, Dark sonrió al lado de su novio, "¡No te tropieces de nuevo Dai-chan!" Que pequeño duende más malo era.

Daisuke no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse mientras se encaminaba hacia ahí, casi tropezándose un par de veces, pero llegó hasta ellos sin terminar sobre su cara, "¿S-sí?"

"¿Podrías sujetar la cabeza y el cuerpo juntos mientras les pongo el tornillo? Dark lo haría, pero dice que está en medio de su periodo-de-vago." Dijo mirando al otro duende, quien simplemente sonrió y continuó con su pequeña y feliz tonada que había estado tarareando.

El pelirrojo asintió y sujetó la muñeca junta. Miró a los dos duendes _cool, _en sus dos diferentes uniformes, en lugar del normal verde y rojo, el de Dark era negro y el de Krad era blanco. Extrañamente combinable, pero igual era un acto de rebeldismo, en algún tipo de moda extraña.  
Daisuke miró a sus zapatos, demasiado digno para esas retintineantes campanitas, en sus lugar, ellos tenían pequeños cráneos en sus zapatos, y no retintineaban cuando jugaban, no que se les encontraría muertos jugueteando de todos modos.  
Y también se rehusaban a usar _el_ sombrero que _todos_ los duendes usaban porque se quejaban de que desarreglaría sus cabellos.

Sí, se estaban quejando en beneficio de sus cabellos, y ni aún _Santa_ podía quejarse puesto que Krad verdaderamente tenía el cabello muy bonito. No era difícil de ver cómo es que se ganaron la reputación de duendes 'cool'. "¿Daisuke?... ¿Daisuke?¿Te quedaste dormido con los ojos abiertos?"

Dark lo miró , "Wow... ni si quiera yo puedo hacer eso..."

El pelirrojo levantó la Mirada, "¿Sí?¿Huh??¿Qu?"

"Ya terminé…"

"Oh…"

Soltó la muñeca mientras Krad la cogía y se la entregaba a Dark, "Toma, ponla en la caja-"

Repentinamente se escuchó un fuerte, "¡Dark-san!"

Entonces hubo bastante estrépito, Risa corrió hacia Dark quien saltó a los brazos de Krad para evitar caerse, pero entonces krad perdió el balance y golpeó a Daisuke quien cayó en la pila de cajas llenas de juguetes las cuales se derribaron encima de ellos. Santa Kosuke y Emiko vinieron corriendo, "¿Qué pasó?¿Todos están bien?"

Satoshi desenterró a su amigo fuera de la pila de juguetes, mientras las cabezas de los duendes _cool_ sobresalían sobre la superficie de los juguetes. Dark frunció el seño y tosió una pelota que de alguna manera terminó en su boca, se sumergió y ayudó al rubio a salir. Risa solo miraba atónica y su gemela se paró a su lado suspirando y moviendo la cabeza.

Risa sonrió apenadamente, "Me temo que fue mi culpa esta vez Santa-san... yo corrí hacia Dark-san quien golpeó a Krad-san," se rehusaba a reconocer que en realidad él _saltó_ a los brazos del rubio, "Entonces, Krad-san corrió hacia Niwa-kun y todo esto pasó..."

"Ya veo… bueno, ustedes seis van a tener que limpiar todo esto."

"Sí señor…" Los duendes se quejaron.

_Todos lo otros duendes  
Solían burlase y ponerle apodos (como duende-que-parece-una-zanahoria-escupida-por-ahí-toda-punteaguda-roja-y-todo-eso)  
Nunca dejaban al pobre Daisuke  
Participar en algún juego **cool** de los duendes (¡Cómo verdad o castigo!)_

"¡Vengan!¡Tiempo de receso!" gritó Dark, todos los duendes se reunieron alrededor, "¡Tiempo de Verdad o Castigo!" Era el juego favorito de Dark, retar a las personas para que hagan distintas cosas o a confesar algo que realmente no quieren. El chico sádico. Su mejor recuerdo al jugar Verdad o Castigo fue cuando hizo que Krad dijera quién el gustaba; el cual, por supuesto, resultó ser él, después en el siguiente turno, retó al rubio a darle un beso, el que ninguno de los dos rehusó.

Keiji miró al pelirrojo aproximarse, "No tú, duende-que-parece-una-zanahoria-escupida-por-ahí-toda-punteaguda-roja-y-todo-eso. No eres lo suficientemente _cool_ como para jugar con nosotros."

Funabashi viró lo ojos, mientras Satoshi miró al chico, "Realmente necesitamos pensar en nuevos, malos e hirientes nombres para llamarlo..."

Krad dio un codazo a su novio, Dark sonrió, "Solo dejen jugar al niño, a más gente, más divertido."

En medio del juego, fue el turno de Dark, una vez más, "Daisuke."

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada, "¿Sí?"

"¿Verdad o castigo?"

"Umm…verdad…"

El duende de cabello violeta sonrió, "¿Quién te gusta?"

Daisuke se volvió tan rojo como su cabello, "M-m-m-me gusta-"

Afortunadamente fue cortado por el llamado de Towa, "¡Santa ya va a partir!"

Todos los duendes corrieron para mirar a Santa Kosuko irse, el hombre frunció el seño, "Que horrible tiempo para volar... qué hacemos..."

_Entonces la brumosa Víspera de Navidad  
Santa dijo  
Daisuke, con tu cabello tan brillante  
¿Estarías toda la noche adelante?_

"¡S-sí señor!"

"Gracias." Kosuke sonrió y partió.

_Así el duende Daisuke se quedó ahí  
Rodeado por la clara y blanca nieve_

"Daisuke…"

El pelirrojo tembló y levantó la mirada, "S-Satoshi-kun…"

"Parece que tienes frío."

"Está congelando aquí afuera."

Satoshi asintió, "Ya me parecía."

Estaba hablando con los dientes temblando, pero el otro duende parecía no notarlo, "Sabes, no tienes que esperar aquí afuera conmigo..."

El duende de cabellos azul se encogió en hombros, "No es muy divertido ver a Dark y Krad entenderse ahí adentro, así que decidí unirme a ti."

"G-gracias Satoshi-kun."

"Cuando quieras."

Después de un momento de silencio, Daisuke estornudó y Satoshi rodeó un brazo alrededor del pelirrojo para mantenerlo tibio, el duende se ruborizó, "Gracias..." Sonó como un chillido, pero el otro duende probablemente no lo escucho, puesto que, el viento rugía como un hombre lobo que tenía una flecha en su trasero mientras es cocinado en una olla de jarabe hirviente bajo la luna llena.

"Hey Daisuke…"

"¿Sí?"

"Sobre la pregunta que Dark te estaba haciendo... ¿quién _te_ gusta?"

Repentinamente, Daisuke ya no sentía más frió, sintió su rostro volverse rojo, "¿E-eh?"

"¿Quién te gusta?" Satoshi preguntó calmadamente una vez más.

"Me gusta…" Una vez más fue interrumpido cuando miró arriba, "¡Hey mira Santa volvió!"

_Y cuando Santa finalmente volvió a casa  
Sabía con exactitud dónde estaba_

"Daisuke, gracias a ti, sabía exactamente a dónde ir... así que gracias por casi congelarte hasta morir en mi beneficio."

El pelirrojo formó una pequeña sonrisa, aún temblando, "¡N-no hay problema!"

"Sin embargo… deberías haber traído un saco o una manta o algo contigo…"

"Haré eso para la próxima Santa."

_Entonces, todos lo elfos miraron atontados  
Mientras que Dark y Krad se dirigían afuera_

Dark y Krad levantaron una ceja simultáneamente mientras veían a Santa elogiar a los dos duendes, "Hey Krad..." susurró Dark.

"¿Sí?" Krad susurró de vuelta.

"No puedo creer que Daisuke realmente se haya parado ahí toda la noche."

"Lo sé…"

"Que idiota…"

"¿Hm?"

"Yo no habría estado ahí toda la noche¿_Tú_ lo hubieras?"

"Si te arrastraba afuera conmigo, lo hubiera hecho."

Dark sonrió, "Te mezclarías con al nieve."

"Y tú con la oscuridad."

"Hacemos una asombrosa pareja."

"Lo sé."

La sonrisa de Dark creció, "Realmente estaríamos muy tibios afuera."

"Lo sé."

"Esos dos se gustan."

Krad giró los ojos, "Lo sé."

"¿Hay algo que _no_ sepas?"

"No lo sé."

"Así que _sí hay_ algo que no sabes…"

"Krad se encogió de hombros, "¿Y?"

"… Vamos a probar mi teoría si podemos mantenernos tibios afuera."

El rubio parpadeó antes de encogerse en hombros de nuevo, "Claro, por qué no."

_Daisuke el duende de la cabeza roja  
"Ya eres oficialmente un duende cool!" (¡Como Dark y Krad!)_

"Felicidades Daisuke."

"¡Gracias Satoshi-kun! No creo haber durado toda la noche si no hubieras salido a hacerme compañía, sin mencionar que también me mantuviste tibio." Emitió Daisuke.

"Cuando quieras." Satoshi sonrió de vuelta.

"La persona que me gusta… eres tú."

Los ojos azules parpadearon, "¿Yo?"

Daisuke asintió, "Me gustas mucho Satoshi-kun"

"Tú también me gustas."

El pelirrojo lo miró un poco sorprendido, "¿En serio?"

"Sí…"

"Awww…."

Los dos miraron a los duendes a su alrededor entonces, Daisuke rió un poco, "Vamos Satoshi-kun, vamos a un lugar con un poco más de... privacidad..."

"¿Dónde?"

"… ¿Afuera?"

Satoshi negó con su cabeza, "Dark y Krad están afuera, escuche a Dark decir algo sobre descongelar a Krad con su calor."

Daisuke sonrió y le dio al otro duende un beso rápido, causando que ambos se sonrojaran, "Feliz Navidad Satoshi-kun..."

"Feliz Navidad a ti también."

---------------

"¿Hey Krad?¿Tienes frío?"

"En lo más mínimo."

"Bien, Feliz Navidad."

"Feliz navidad a ti también."

"Te amo."

"También te amo, estoy empezando a tener frío."

"Parece que voy a tener que volver a calentarte ¿huh?"

"Por favor hazlo…"

**Owari**

**----------------------**

**Hi minaaaaaaaaaa!! n0n**

Ne, vagando x la red a q' no adivinan lo q' encontré??.. vamos adivinen!! XD, pue encontré 3 sí 3!.. no 1 ni 2 ..SINO 3! Fics lemon!! (Darkxkrad x supuesto xD) y tuns me dije: pq no? XD. Y si kelen q' trasuk esos fics van tener q' hacer el mismo procedimiento ponga Zarihueya en sus reviews y veré si los traduzco xD (jeje tal vez como regalo d año nuevo xD).. yee Zarihueya time xP

Weno, d aka no me vuelven a ver ata después d año nuevo n--n y realmente lo siento x la pésima traducción d la canción u//u... la original tenía rima T-T

Otra cosa **no se olviden de votar** ¬¬!!! (si no nop voe a saber cuál traducir T.T)

- Scrooge  
- The Little Match Boy  
- Daisuke the Redheaded Elfling **X  
**- Fools' Christmas  
- Satoshi the Reserved Boy  
- Nutcracker **X  
**- Let it Snow

**_Reviews _**

**kzuki-chan.-** hmm… no t olvides d votar –0-U

**yumi hiwatari.-** hmm siee, se les ve re-kawaii así d pekes 0 !!, kreo q' me voe a demorar más de lo planeado en traducir este fic TwT.

**Shingryu Inazuma.-** jeje a mí me encantó esa parte, es decir.. a uno no le proponen matrimonio todos los días jajajaja XD, em imagino como se habrán quedados sus papás.. XD

**pero-pe.-** sí se casan ¬¬, problema??.. naa.. xD.. y no es cochinada gay!! O.ó

**GadissGrayword.- **weno ninia.. q' puedo decir .. felicidades?? ..jeje tú fuist la unik q' votó.. es por eso que ete epis apareció jojojo.. plz sigue votando n..n

domo arigatou minaaaaa!!! nwn

**reviews plz!! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!! X3 (cookies x everybody XD)**

**ja ne!! **


End file.
